


Purrrfect Timing

by SaritaPDX



Series: Lessons on Self Love [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei has a usual level of happiness, Happy Ending, I have no regrets on the title, M/M, PNW, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cuz really we need more of these boys, kent has a usual level of angst, mostly cannon, patater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritaPDX/pseuds/SaritaPDX
Summary: In a world where you have to work to become the person you soulmate needs you to be. Kent Parson has been staring down at a soulmark fraction his whole life...a fraction that he has never been able to fill out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ngozi for these amazing characters. 
> 
> No beta so let me know if its confusing or whatever. I haven't been able to write anything short in my whole life so. Meh. Hope you enjoy! I put some clarifications down at the bottom cuz I got a tinsy bit detailed about the whole soulmark thing. We all needed more patater so enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Kit who introduced me to this fandom, and whose nickname is weirdly the same as Kent's cat.

If there is one think Kent Parson is good at, its clinching a victory for his team. So maybe it wasn’t the cleanest shot… the goal stands. Kent looks up at the scoreboard with a steely gaze and a smirk on his face. The angry feeling in his gut subsides temporarily. The resentment quiets for a second while his ego preens under the win. He has this. 

Unfortunately, just like the Kegster, its short-lived. When he joins the line up to shake hands with the Falconers at center ice, he has trouble meeting their eyes. He knows a lot of them from juniors or just running the hockey gambit. Years of after parties with the opposing team have him well acquainted with the more seasoned players. But there are no friendly eyes in the line up now. The only Falconer that meets his gaze is Alexei and its full of lingering anger and disappointment. 

The team is loud and happy in the locker room. Plans for the after party are circulating as the guys ride the high from their last second win. To bad for Kent, the feeling of euphoria and satisfaction he got from that final goal is quickly tempered by Jack’s reaction (or lack there of) and his own guilt over the dog pile. 

“Hey, Cap!” Swoops shouts over the din. “You comin’ out tonight?” 

Kent paints on his trademarked smirk, eyes still steely. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

Kent learned a long time ago that when it comes to shit about Jack, the longer he stays out of his lonely ass apartment, the better. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

“What do you say we get outta here?” 

Gary (something or other) leans in towards Kent, their knees pressing together. His breath is hot on Kent’s cheek, and he’s just close enough to Kent’s type to make it worth it. The base bumps in the background and the lights of the club flash overhead. Kent feels the smirk creep across his face. He moves towards Gary’s ear, one hand moving down to his waist. He feel’s hot, a little drunk, and definitely turned on. The word’s fuck yeah are on his lips when the Gary runs a finger along the bare skin of Kent's forearm. 

Kent goes ridged. He feels as if his whole body has been doused in ice water. He throws the other man’s hand off. “Don’t fucking touch me!” he practically yells jumping off his bar stool. He feels all the blood rush to his face and his body has gone completely tense like he has just dropped gloves on the ice. Blood rushes in his ears and his vision tunnels, he doesn’t hear Gary's response as he scrambles to get away. More than a few people are looking at him. And he is just frozen there, unable to move and almost unable to breathe. Kent doesn’t know how long he stands there but at some point he gets his legs to bend and he slumps back down onto his stool. 

He doesn’t notice another person sliding onto the stool beside him. He is to busy staring down into the dregs of his Manhattan. “Gin and Tonic” he hears from beside him. For a second Kent almost thinks Gary is back and he jerks to look. But, it’s most definitely not Gary. 

“Mashkov!?” he says unable to keep the bewilderment out of his voice. Alexei accepts the drink from the bartender instead of looking at Kent. “Hello, Kent Parson” his deep voice and thick accent rumble out. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth “does Aces know that their tiny captain is starting fights in Vegas dance clubs during off-season?” Kent’s mouth hangs open. Alexei’s smile turns into a full on smirk as he chirps, “I am sure is not part of training”. 

“Um-yeah…” 

Kent started but couldn’t figure out how to finish. Alexei is chirping him about almost mauling someone in a club. He should chirp back, but the words stick in his throat. He still feels icy and ridged. Most people were open about their soulmarks but Kent did everything in his power to forget his. It was constant reminder that he isn’t good enough, isn’t ready for his soulmate. His arm twitches. 

“Kent?” 

Alexei’s voice breaks through his thoughts and Kent realizes he has been silent to long. He abruptly looks up to find Alexei is looking at him with a certain level of concern mixed with interest. Kent drops his gaze quickly. He realizes the tone of their conversation has turned from chirping to something heavy rather quickly. He fights the urge to roll down his sleeve and cover the pencil thin lines that creep up his forearm. Its childish to cover a soulmark…even a fragment... but... Kent’s arm twitches again… He deflects, desperate to talk about anything except what he is feeling. 

“so uh, what are you doing in Vegas?” 

The change of subject couldn’t have been more obvious or Kent’s bright tone more forced. Plus, Kent is about 99% positive Alexei saw his arm twitch. Alexei surveys him with one steady look then gestures behind him. 

“My sister, she is getting married” he said taking another drink. “She wanted to have bachelorette party in Vegas”. 

Kent’s brows furrowed together. “Aren’t bachelorette parties usually just girls?” he asks. 

Alexei shrugs his shoulders “Masha says she want’s her soulmate at party. Says it would be no fun without him. So she bring entire wedding party.” Alexei flashes him a smile, and Kent feels his stomach bottom out. 

Shit he grew up well. Why hadn’t he noticed before? Alexei continues unaware of Kent’s face flush pink in the dark. 

“Why say no to trip to Vegas? No hockey, no curfew…. no roommate…” Alexei raises his eyebrows suggestively at this last point. 

Kent is glad his glass is empty because he almost drops it. 

“Oh” he responds lamely. 

He should say something, anything. He should at least apologize for the last game they played. Damn that was awful. But his gut is still clenched and his mind frozen from Gary touching his soul mark. It shouldn’t have mattered, its happened before, Gary probably didn’t even notice it was there… Kent’s gut clenches and his arm twitches. His eyes squeeze shut for just a second. 

“Kent, are you okay?” 

Kent feels a warm hand on his shoulder. When Kent looks up this time Alexei’s eyes have unmistakable worry in them. He lets out a shuddering sigh. 

“uh yeah” he says. Alexei squeezes his shoulder and Kent forces himself to continue. “the guy I was talking to before, he uh… he touched my soulmark.” His arm definitely twitches. “I … I overreacted…” 

Kent can’t remember the last time he actually sat down and had a conversation with Alexei. It was probably in his rookie year. The Aces and the Falconers had played in Vegas. There had been an after party in a club just like this; Kent and Alexei had hit it off. Kent is fairly certain he had more than a few drinks that night, so he’s not actually sure how much about his soulmark Alexei already knows. 

Talking about soulmarks is encouraged, fractional marks in particular. Any conversation could cause you to achieve readiness and fill out the mark. Most people are proud of their fractional marks. It’s a sign that their soulmate is ready to support you. It’s supposed to be an amazing feeling when your fraction appears. It’s supposed to make the recipient feel warm, loved, and accepted. Kent never had that feeling. 

Kent was born with his mark. Its really rare and he grew up being told how “lucky” he was. His soulmate was born perfect for him. They didn’t need to better themselves, or overcome some obstacle, or whatever like most people do. Kent used to feel lucky too. He used to look at his arm and be content that someone was out there waiting for him. But, somewhere along the way it started feeling less like a blessing and more like a curse. His soulmate must be so perfect and he just… wasn’t. 

Alexei gives Kent some time before asking, “how long have you had fraction?” His voice is quiet in the club but Kent hears him. 

“I was born with it” Kent looks at his hands. He waits for Alexei’s response. He knows what Alexei must be thinking. If you have had your mark so long why are you not used to people touching it? You must be so lucky to have soulmate from birth. Do you think you have met them? Have you ever had a nudge? But Alexei doesn’t say any of these things. Alexei inhales like he is about to say something, but his breath hitches. Kent can see him deciding what to say. 

“You have Instagram of kitten” Alexei says it into the bottom of his glass, not looking at Kent. 

Not a question thinks Kent. He can’t help but smile a little even though he feels like this must be a trap. 

“Yeah Kit, she’s my purrrincess” He flashes his smirky smile, people usually laugh at his lame kitten jokes… Alexei does not… 

“You take many pictures of kitten, all in little apartment in Vegas.” he says. 

Also not a question. Kent’s brow furrows when he responds. 

“I don’t understand what you are saying” 

Alexei puts his drink down and looks Kent full in the face. His gaze is not like it had been before. His eyes have a fire burning behind them and his expression is intense. Not at all the bouncy friendly Alexei that Kent remembers. 

“In Russia, we talk about soulmarks in different way. When person have no mark or have fraction, is duty of friends and family to help push them. Is our job to tell them to get up, go out, work on their heart. Make themselves ready for soulmate. I think is good. You Kent Parson sit at home with Kitten who is not making you ready for soulmate. Your fraction makes you sad when it should make you happy. You is making this about you, not about them. There is another person waiting for you to have “readiness”. They are waiting for your mark.” 

Kent’s mouth hangs open. He feels his walls shoot up his body goes rigid again. Not in anger but in defense. Alexei hit the nail right on the head and it hurts. 

“How would you know?” Kent spits bitterly “You haven’t spent your whole life staring at a reminder that you’re forcing someone to wait for you to get your shitty life together. They didn’t have to struggle, or work, they were just fucking born for it. I watch rookies every year come in their soulmarks appearing and fractions filling out. It fucking hurts! I’m not a teenager anymore and by the time I finally meet my soulmate they will probably hate me for making them wait so long.” 

Alexei doesn’t look angry at Kent’s outburst or guilty he intruded on such a sensitive topic. Kent holds his gaze, which turns out to be a mistake because he starts to see sadness in Alexei's eyes. 

"I is having no fraction, no soulmark" he says evenly "I also watch rookies coming in, meeting soulmates. Making me feel lonely but never hurt." 

Kent snorts rudely. "Yeah well Mashkov, you probably achieved readiness and your soulmate is probably out there working their ass off to complete your bond. Your always all happy and shit. You play beautiful hockey, you’re always stupid fucking happy, sorry but you scream, "Achieved readiness". " 

Alexei turns away. He puts his empty drink on the bar and looks at his hands. "I is hoping you are right Kent Parson. But I is never having feeling. I never had revelation or moment of growth." He makes a gesture with his hands at this before looking back down. "I is always thinking, Alexei, when you are ready, you will know. You will feel amazing, will feel soulmate bond form" he looks sad. 

Kent starts to really feel bad he snapped at Alexei. This conversation got so serious so fast... Kent feels like he must have really needed someone to talk to if he is pouring out to Alexei like this. 

"You know," Kent offers, trying to catch Alexei's eye “its never been proven that the first person to “ready" feels anything. Most people have no clue the readied until the full mark appears." 

Alexei laughs softly, a small sad smile playing on his handsome face. "I is always thinking that I would know. I would feel it happen like many people say." He shakes head as if to dispel their heavy talk. He glances back over at Kent. At some point he had run his fingers through his hair and it was sticking up in a far to attractive way. He gives Kent a big smile. 

“Kent, I have idea" 

Kent is far more skeptical now that Alexei seems to be returning to the mischievous version of himself. Kent cocks an eyebrow, 

"what?" He asks warily. 

"Come see me in off-season. I have small cabin in Oregon. Is very good nobody knows NHL hockey there, is WHL nobody ever recognize me. Food is very good, many different kinds, just like many kinds of people. Beautiful hikes, pretty mountains, nice beaches. Will be good adventure? Yes? Give you lots of opportunities to fill out fracture." Alexei just beams at him. Like its the best idea he has ever had to invite Kent to…. wait where did Alexei just invite him? 

It like someone just turned the volume back on the world. Kent suddenly feels slammed back into his body. His stomach warms and he remembers he's in a club. He hears people laughing and shouting, the DJ announces something and the crowd cheers. And suddenly Kent is laughing... hard. 

"Alexei" he chuckles trying to get a handle on himself. "You have a cabin in fucking OREGON?" I’m not even sure I know where that state is, hell, if you had just made me name all 50 states I probably would have skipped it." 

Alexei looks very confused. "How are you living in Nevada and not knowing where is Oregon? How are you being American and not knowing where is Oregon?" 

Kent is still pulling himself together. His face flushed from laughter. "Bro, I grew up in NY. If it wasn’t on the East Coast nobody gave a rats ass where it was. And lets be real, American education is shit.” Kent feels more relaxed than he can remember feeling in a long time looking at Alexei’s astonished expression. The tension from their previous conversation diffused in an instant. He cant help but chuckle again “All I know about Oregon, is they grow a lot of Pot" 

"Would be most important fact to American" Alexei chirps raising his eyebrows at Kent. 

Kent is suddenly aware that Alexei is much closer to him then when they he sat down. They have both turned toward each other and Kent’s stool is positioned close enough that he is almost between Alexei’s legs. Well, if that’s how it is… Kent can do that. He leans in closer then necessary to chirp, 

"Well, what else is there about Oregon to know?" 

Suddenly a girl bursts out from the sea of bodies behind them speaking in rapid Russian and Kent quickly pulls back. She is more than a little drunk and dragging a man behind her. Kent spots a swirling mark on her upper hip that dips down into her jeans easily displayed by her cropped top. The girl notices Kent and stops abruptly. She slowly smiles at Alexei giving him an almost evil smirk and switches to English. 

"Alyoshka.....I was going to tell you we are moving clubs but.... " She eyes Kent with intent before looking back at Alexei. 

Alexei is either obtuse to her nonverbal questioning or he doesn't show it when he introduces them. "Masha, is Kent Parson, Captain of Aces. We drafted same year, different teams. Kent, is my sister Masha.” 

Masha has very good English and long blonde hair. Kent wouldn't have guessed they were siblings except for their eyes. Masha and Alexei share startlingly similar brown eyes. Kent gives her his patented grin and shakes her hand 

"nice to meet you Masha, your soulmark is very beautiful" he indicates to her hip. 

Her face lights up and she gushes "oh thank you! I was so happy when it came in. My fiancé had the fraction for 3 years before it finally filled in." She pinches the side of the man behind her. He jumps away grinning bashfully before she smiles back and rolls her eyes at Kent. They are kind of disgusting and totally adorable. 

Although his talk with Alexei made a huge difference in his mood he isn't in the best headspace to deal with a newly bonded couple. He drains the dregs of his drink that he has been swirling for the last hour and stands up. 

"Its very nice to meet you really." He says, telegraphing his intent to leave. "But I’m realizing its much later than I intended to be out." Masha deflates rather obviously. "Are you sure you don’t want to join us?" she glances at Alexei. 

Kent tries not to meet Alexei's gaze as he gathers his wallet to cash out. This whole thing was dumb; Kent has reached his emotional capacity and needs to call it a night. 

"Would be very nice if you would stay Kenny.” Alexei’s smooth voice coats his nickname. That gets Kent’s attention; very few people call him Kenny. He almost corrects Alexei when he realizes he doesn't actually mind. 

The bartender comes back with his change and Kent leaves a substantial tip. (He did nearly punch someone). "Not tonight" he says standing. He turns to Alexei. "Ill think about what you said though and give you a text.” 

Kent doesn’t really believe Alexei wants Kent to come visit him. They are barely more than friendly acquaintances (and not always friendly. He thinks of the last game and winces internally). Alexei only invited him to make Kent feel better. 

Kent grabs his wallet and turns to go, but Alexei reaches out and catches his wrist… the wrist with his fracture. Kent spins around eyes wide in surprise. Kent feels a strong buzzing sensation zing up his arm along the lines of his fracture. Each line feels like an electric wire vibrating through his skin. It’s an uncomfortable feeling yet he is afraid it will stop. Alexei quickly realizes what arm he grabbed drops it quickly. The sensation fades to a dull vibration but is still noticeably present. 

“Sorry", says Alexei “I is only wanting to give you phone number”. He looks a little nervous that Kent might yell at him like he did with Gary. Kent unlocks his jaw and tries to force his voice to sound normal. 

“uh.. yeah, sure.” He hastily types his info into Alexei’s phone and flees the club.  
_____________________________________ 

When Kent gets back to his apartment he can’t help but check his phone while he refills Kit’s water bowl. She winds around his legs meowing impatiently. He has one new text. 

Unknown:  
Is Alexei.  
Home with kitten?

He takes a picture of Kit to send to Alexei saving the number in his contacts. 

Kent:  
Think the Purrrincess would be pissed if I left her at ….. 

He hesitates before finishing the text. His arm zings one more time, almost painfully. He sighs then finishes the text hands shaking a little. 

Kent:  
Think the Purrincess would be pissed if I left her at Uncle Swoops for a few weeks and went to fucking Oregon with some random asshole I met at a club? 

Kent feels a little shaky as he sets the phone down but his arm has stopped buzzing. It was probably the most obvious nudge ever recorded. He is probably some scientific miracle. He checks the clock, it lasted almost a half hour. Fuck thinks Kent. Then turns to Kit and says out loud “what the hell do you do in Oregon?” In response, she knocks the freshly filled water bowl off the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I don't know WHY I made this so abstract! It seemed like a good idea at the time okay!? I put definitions for the terms down at the bottom incase anyone got confused. 
> 
> Plus I would NEVER hate on Oregon (I mean my username lol) but I have actually met MANY people that have no idea that Oregon is on the WC. Like they literally forget there is something between Washington and California. And yes we actually do have a large Russian population here. (the history is quite fascinating) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ready/readiness : when a person reaches a point in their life that makes them ready for they soulmate. Often comes after a life changing event, important realization, or even the simple act of learning to make cookies. 
> 
> Fracture : when someone achieves “readiness” their soulmate receives the beginning of their mark. Something like a half finished tattoo. All skinny lines with no depth or real structure.  
> *Does the first soulmate know when they achieve readiness? Nope!! Some people say that they feel a sense of connection or love. But its all speculation.
> 
> Nudge : When the soulmate with the fracture has gone a prolonged amount of time without moving toward their own readiness they will sometimes receive a nudge when a promising opportunity presents itself. These manifest differently depending on the person, but the tingling sensation Kent has is most common.
> 
> Soulmark : a full mark appears on both soulmates once they have both achieved readiness
> 
> Soulmate Bond! : when the two soulmates find and accept eachother. This is very important! There has to be a small level of skin to skin contact, touching hands or a kiss is common and full acceptance by each partners to seal the bond.


End file.
